1. Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle security systems, and more particularly, to a system for providing a virtual boundary or fence for use with vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have provided for increased automation in many industries. For example, in the shipping industry, technology has allowed for the automatic tracking of delivery vehicles as they carry and deliver cargo virtually around the clock. Delivery vehicles now carry and deliver cargo to all parts of the country. For example, in the trucking industry, cargo-carrying tractor-trailers may be driven hundreds or thousands of miles to reach a delivery site. In some cases, the vehicle must make one or more intermediate stops before it reaches its final destination.
Typically, cargo is loaded into a trailer portion of a tractor-trailer delivery vehicle and driven from point to point along a delivery route by a vehicle operator. Along the delivery route, intermediate stops may occur where portions of the cargo are unloaded for delivery or where new cargo is picked up. To facilitate efficient routing, sometimes a trailer is detached from its current tractor and left at a designated location for pickup by another tractor. The trailer may sit at this intermediate location for various lengths of time while waiting to be retrieved by another tractor. This detachable trailer arrangement allows shippers to plan the most efficient and cost effective routes for the delivery of the cargo. In some cases, the trailer acts as a storage container to store the cargo for an extended period of time.
One problem associated with the delivery of cargo, especially in the trucking industry, is how to protect the delivery vehicle and its cargo as they progress along the delivery route. For example, as a delivery vehicle progresses along its delivery route, it may be hijacked and taken to an unknown location where the cargo may be destroyed or stolen. In another situation, the delivery vehicle may be stopped at an authorized stopping point, where cargo is delivered, picked-up or temporarily stored. During this planned stop, unauthorized persons may remove the vehicle in order to destroy or steal the cargo. Thus, protecting the vehicle and its cargo during the delivery process is important to the successful operation of the shipping business.
One technique that has been used to protect delivery vehicles and their cargo operates by creating a virtual fence, sometimes referred to as a Geofence. A Geofence is a virtual boundary created around a delivery vehicle at a predetermined distance from the vehicle's current position. In most cases, global positioning system (GPS) technology is used to establish the vehicle's location and the location of the Geofence. After the fence is established, it is possible to detect if the vehicle moves beyond the virtual boundary, and in response, take appropriate action. For example, a delivery vehicle may be stopped at a delivery site to make a cargo delivery. The vehicle operator activates a Geofence that surrounds the vehicle, and if the vehicle is moved outside the fenced area an alarm condition occurs. Thus, only after the Geofence is deactivated by authorized personal is the vehicle able to be moved without activating the alarm. Should the vehicle be hijacked or stolen while the Geofence is active, the alarm condition would occur immediately after the vehicle moves outside the fenced area.
Geofences can be used to protect a vehicle and its cargo at fixed stopping points, such as at delivery locations, and along delivery routes, to ensure that a vehicle does not leave a designated route. For example, in the trucking industry, a Geofence may be established that follows selected freeways that define the delivery route. If the vehicle takes a wrong turn or is hijacked and leaves the designated route, an alarm condition occurs when the vehicle crosses the virtual fence boundary. Thus, Geofences may be used in a variety of ways to protect delivery vehicles and their cargo.
However, one problem associated with the use of Geofences is that they are generally controlled by an operator who is responsible for activating and deactivating them. For example, when a delivery vehicle enters a fixed delivery location, it is the responsibility of the vehicle operator to enable a Geofence to protect the vehicle while it is at that location. When the vehicle is ready to proceed along the delivery route to the next stop, the vehicle operator must deactivate the Geofence before leaving the delivery location. Thus, it is possible that the vehicle operator may, for some reason, fail to enable the fence and thereby leave the vehicle and its cargo unprotected. It is also possible that the vehicle operator may fail to deactivate the Geofence upon departure from the delivery location, thereby causing a false alarm condition to occur when the vehicle crosses the fence boundary.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for use with a delivery vehicle to determine when a Geofence is required to protect the vehicle and its cargo, and in response, automatically activate the desired Geofence. The system should also operate to automatically deactivate the Geofence when it is no longer needed to avoid false alarm conditions. The system should be operable when the delivery vehicle is in route, stopped at an intermediate location, or parked to provide temporary or long-term storage for the vehicle or its cargo.